Dishonored: Prologue
by Leo Ascendent
Summary: Corvo has lost everything he holds dear, the only reason he lives is in hope that he'll be able to wipe the tragedy from his mind. Will he find a reason to live, to fight? Or continue down the path of self-destruction. -This chapter does not follow the events in the game, however there may be minor spoilers- Cover Image (c) AJHateley from DeviantArt


'My my, how you interest me Corvo. This world of yours is filled with the dull and the mundane, but you…. YOU are different; YOU are something of an enigma.'

Corvo opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly, his vision blurred and hazy. His head was pounding, as if his brain was being used by some ancient tribe celebrating and dancing around a fire. He slowly and carefully stood, wobbling to his feet, bracing himself against a nearby wall for stability. As he shuffled along, his head was racing with thoughts, which only made it hurt more, he tried not to think but he couldn't control it, couldn't stop it.

Corvo had been alone for a long time, his wife and child killed by ruthless thugs while he had been travelling, ever since then, he drowned his sorrow with alcohol and plenty of it. When he wasn't drunk, he was in the stockades for picking fights with the guard, whom he despised for their inability to protect his family and find the ones responsible.

He stopped and leaned against the wall, it was cold. Corvo looked down at his feet, swaying back and forth; he took his head in his hand as he slumped to the ground. No matter what he did, he couldn't forget that feeling of coming home to nothing, nothing but anguish and desolation, nor did he wish to relive it.

'You know, most would just give up if they were you, Corvo. What drives you, why do you carry on?' A voice asked, coming from nowhere, but also everywhere, echoing through the chilly night air. 'Is it vengeance you seek or justice I wonder? What if I could give you the opportunity to do just that, to find those who caused you so much pain, what would you do?'

A young man walked from the shadows, he had short brown hair and was wearing a brown jacket with black trousers which, due to the darkness of the alley, made it appear as if he was hovering.

'You see Corvo; you interest me, unlike most of these wretches. Most would simply cease existing if all they lived for was taken from them, but not you. I wonder, why? What is it that drives you?'

Before Corvo could even respond, the young man quickly knelt down to Corvo's level, helping him to his feet.

'I know you don't care for talk, but it would be wise to consider my offer. I can give you powers that you could only dream of, powers that will turn you into a bringer of death, or bringer of justice.'

Corvo looked at the young man, looking into his eyes; they were almost hollow, emotionless and dead. He felt as if he was dreaming, his head was spinning and he could hardly focus. He released Corvo, who fell back down to the ground, his drunken stupor becoming worse as he began to lose consciousness.

'This world of yours is filled with the dull and the mundane, but you…. you are different; you are something of an enigma.'

The morning sun gleamed on Corvo's face as he began to stir; he raised his hand to block the intense light from the sun. He grasped his head as he stood, coughing and clearing his throat.

'What a night.' He said silently to himself as he began walking from the alley.

As he walked into the streets of Dunwall, he stopped; remembering the encounter from the night before.

'You see Corvo; you interest me. Most would simply cease existing…. what is it that drives you?' The stranger's words echoed through his mind.

He wondered if it was simply a dream, or had it really happened? Who was that strange young man and if it was a dream, why did it seem so real, so vivid? Corvo erased the thought from his mind, he attributed it to his drunken state, which he realized he was no longer in and desired to correct.

Corvo had spent his entire morning, afternoon and evening sitting at a dirty table, inside a rundown alehouse in an alley traveled by no-one but hoodlums. With the moon set high in the night air, he ordered another shot, despite drinking for countless hours non-stop, he wasn't feeling the blissful cradle of the alcohol, no matter how much he drank, some of the other patrons had even started a pool to see when he'd drop dead from poisoning.

It was quiet, a small group chatted, laughing about nothing of any importance, a few rats scurried across the floor picking up whatever crumbs they could find. Corvo downed the drink and slammed the glass on the table.

'Let me guess, 'nother one?' The taverner said, acrimoniously.

As Corvo was about to answer, the door creaked open and footsteps entered. Naturally, everyone looked to see who had entered the alehouse, everyone except Corvo who couldn't care less. The patron pulled a chair up to Corvos table and was silent, waiting for Corvo to acknowledge his presence, he didn't.

'Have you decided?' The patron asked, 'You and I, neither of us have time for games, Corvo. If you wish, I can leave and never return, or you can accept my offer, you do remember it, do you not?'

Corvo didn't need to look up; he knew who it was, even though he was drunker than he'd ever been the night before. Something about the young man's voice, something other than tone or intent, struck him deep down. Almost as though they could meet at any point in time, past, present or future, and they would just KNOW each other, similar to how birds migrate, no matter where they are.

'Do you believe in destiny?' Corvo asked, 'Do you?'

'Destiny and I, we're not the best of friends. Destiny doesn't like my intervention, but letting you creatures do as you please, at your own pace? Boring.' The young man said, quite nonchalant.

Corvo slowly looked at the stranger, 'Who…. What are you?' He asked.

'That's the golden question, isn't it?' He said, smiling slightly. 'Who and what I am is not important Corvo, what I can offer is.' He stood, and placed his hand on Corvo's shoulder, 'Come, let me show you.'


End file.
